Moonlight Shadow
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Les applaudissements éclatent autour de nous comme un coup de tonnerre. Les hourras et les bravos jaillissent de cette foule habituellement si froide et sérieuse. Comme un seul homme, tous ces professeurs émérites, ces maîtres réputés, ces chercheurs se lèvent pour acclamer encore un peu plus l'homme debout devant son pupitre.
1. Rendez-vous avec le Diable

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis de retour comme promis avec une nouvelle fic "Moonlight shadow"._

_Elle sera constituée de six chapitres qui sont déjà entieèement rédigés et qui n'attendent que d'être publiés. _

_Pour rendre à César, ce qui est à César, je tiens à remercier Elwenn Snape qui a accepté de me prêter l'idée de départ. Je vous invite vraiment à aller voir son profil, il y a quelques pépites dessus. Merci donc Elwenn, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part :) Je ne suis coupable que du développement et de la conclusion de toute cette histoire._

_Je tiens aussi à remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur la fin de Special Angel (LambdaOfTheDeath, Elwenn Snape, Destrange, Zeugma412 et Lia9749) et sur l'OS que j'ai publié entre temps (Zeugma412, merci à nouveau)._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec la lecture !_

* * *

**Rendez-vous avec le Diable**

_..._

_-Juillet 1983-_

_..._

_Les applaudissements éclatent autour de nous comme un coup de tonnerre. Les hourras et les bravos jaillissent de cette foule habituellement si froide et sérieuse. Comme un seul homme, tous ces professeurs émérites, ces maitres réputés, ces chercheurs se lèvent pour acclamer encore un peu plus l'homme debout devant son pupitre. Je peux les comprendre, mais un léger pincement au cœur m'empêche de me mêler à eux. Soudain, je sens que ma voisine se retourne vers moi et me fixe de son regard bienveillant. Un léger sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et elle m'invite silencieusement à me lever à mon tour, ce que je fais de mauvaise grâce. Tous ces vivas, toute cette reconnaissance auraient dû m'être destinés. J'aurais dû être à la place de cet homme sur l'estrade et être acclamé par mes pairs. Au lieu de cela, je suis là, debout au milieu de cette foule anonyme à l'applaudir. Il vient de devenir l'un des chercheurs les plus célèbres de sa génération, son nom et son travail seront encore connus dans des centaines d'années. Et pourtant, il n'est qu'un imposteur. Je ne suis pas jaloux, non, je suis juste amer._

...

_Deux ans plus tôt_

...

Le ciel écossais d'un noir d'encre s'étendait au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles scintillant doucement comme des milliers de minuscules diamants. En levant les yeux, Aurora Sinistra vit que le cours d'astronomie qu'elle dispensait à ses étudiants de troisième année touchait à sa fin. L'enseignement pratique de cette discipline avait lieu la nuit, et il était impossible de faire retentir la moindre cloche, sous peine de gêner les autres habitants, elle devait donc faire attention à surveiller les étoiles pour estimer l'heure qu'il était. Elle faisait cela depuis des années, et était à présent habituée à cette particularité. La classe était silencieuse, seul le grattement des plumes se faisant entendre.

Elle décida d'effectuer un dernier cours de la classe pour vérifier l'avancement du travail de ses étudiants, puis elle les libéra. Le brouhaha habituel s'ensuivit lorsqu'ils rangèrent leur matériel, laissant finalement place à un silence paisible. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et se mit à admirer encore une fois le paysage incroyable qui s'étendait autour d'elle. Le mois de janvier venait de débuter, le froid était piquant mais la vue était à couper le souffle. La neige scintillait doucement sur les flancs des montagnes qui entouraient le château comme un écrin. La lune permettait de voir des traces encore fraiches dans la neige. Des animaux qui s'étaient promenés dans le parc, le garde-chasse était allé dans son potager, des élèves avaient fait une bataille de boule de neiges. D'ici, posée entre la terre et le ciel, elle pouvait tout voir. Au loin, la Forêt Interdite ressemblait à l'une de ces photographies moldues de paysages de montagne. Un frisson soudain lui fit prendre conscience que la température était glaciale, et que toute la beauté de ce paysage ne serait pas suffisante pour la réchauffer. Elle s'arracha alors à cette contemplation, saisit ses affaires et retourna vers ses appartements.

Ceux-ci étaient situés au quatrième étage, et en connaissant suffisamment bien les passages secrets, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour parvenir à destination.

Brusquement, Aurora Sinistra s'immobilisa et se glissa silencieusement dans un recoin obscur pour l'observer sans se faire remarquer. Les couloirs étaient habituellement déserts à cette heure-là. Les étudiants qui s'étaient échappés de leurs dortoirs devaient déjà être rentrés, alors que faisait-il ici ? Immobile, à jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil vers l'extrémité du couloir, puis faisant quelques pas. Mais pourquoi Severus Snape l'attendait-il ainsi devant chez elle ? Pourquoi lui, plus que tout autre ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle sortit de la pénombre pour se rapprocher de lui. Il leva la tête en s'apercevant de sa présence.

"Bonsoir professeur. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Votre cours est fini depuis un moment, et j'avais peur de vous avoir manquée.

— Professeur Snape, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que cela signifie. Je pense n'avoir aucun compte à vous rendre, et l'heure à laquelle je rentre ne regarde que moi.

— C'est vrai, veuillez m'excuser. Je souhaitais vous parler, et j'ai pensé que votre cours s'était terminé plus tôt que d'habitude.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler monsieur. Sachez que je supporte déjà votre proximité lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en supporter davantage. A présent que vous le savez, je ne vois rien qui vous retienne ici plus longtemps. Bonne nuit."

D'un pas décidé, elle s'approcha de la porte de ses appartements et marmonna le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte. Elle s'y engouffra et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant le professeur de potions seul dans le couloir, contrarié.

Seul dans ce couloir, le professeur Snape enrageait. Il savait bien que cette femme ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais le repousser aussi sèchement sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'expliquer sa présence était quand même vexant.

Son rôle au cours de la guerre qui venait de s'achever n'était ignoré de personne, et il devait souvent faire face à des réactions brutales, haineuses ou au moins méfiantes, mais celle-ci dépassait l'entendement. Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore en personne s'était publiquement porté garant pour lui, les réactions étaient moins frontales. Il savait qu'on murmurait encore souvent sur son passage, et que les parents d'élèves n'étaient pas tous convaincus de sa bonne foi, mais la réaction du Professeur Sinistra l'avait surpris. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune aide à attendre de sa part et il repartit vers les cachots, tentant de réfléchir à une nouvelle solution. Elle représentait déjà sa dernière option, et il n'avait pu se résoudre à venir la voir que lorsque son dernier essai de l'après-midi s'était terminé en échec cuisant.

Plusieurs étages plus haut, Aurora Sinistra s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, encore furieuse de son altercation tardive avec son collègue. Non mais, quel toupet ! Venir la voir, elle, pour lui demander de l'aide, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était le mal incarné. La douce quiétude qu'elle avait ressentie en haut de la tour d'Astronomie s'était totalement évanouie.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, d'abord trop en colère pour trouver le sommeil, elle avait fini par se demander ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir par ici. Il devait avoir une raison de venir la voir, malgré l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'il risquait d'avoir. Bah ! Peu importe ! Ce n'était pas son problème, et il trouverait bien de l'aide auprès de ses amis Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

...

"Aurora, puis-je avoir un mot avec vous ? Cela ne prendra que quelques instants." Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait discrètement interpellée au moment où elle passait derrière lui pour rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs, quelques jours plus tard. Intriguée, celle-ci hocha la tête en se demandant fugacement ce que le Directeur pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

Cependant, l'odeur délicieuse des pancakes et du café frais préparés par les elfes lui firent oublier les questions qui la taraudaient, et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'un discret coup à la porte de son bureau lui fit relever la tête.

Occupée à corriger des devoirs de ses élèves de quatrième année, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas avoir Albus Dumbledore entrer dans la pièce.

" Veillez m'excuser Professeur, je n'avais pas compris que ce dont vous vouliez me parler était si urgent. Je voulais terminer de corriger ces copies avant d'aller vous voir. " Levant la main pour interrompre ses excuses, le vieil homme s'assit en face d'elle.

"Vous savez, l'enseignement me manque un peu. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir accepté ce poste de Directeur, mais voir l'émerveillement dans le regard de mes étudiants lorsqu'ils réussissent enfin est une sensation incroyable. N'est-ce pas ? Une fierté qui donne du sens à tout ce que nous faisons.

— Sans doute.

— Vous voyez ce dont je parle, j'en suis sûr.

— Vous savez, l'astronomie est peut être une discipline dans laquelle ce genre d'émerveillement est moins fréquent qu'en métamorphose. Rares sont les étudiants à comprendre toute la beauté d'un ciel étoilé, et la magie qui peut en être tirée, croyez-moi.

— Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais comme vous le dites, la magie des étoiles est l'une des plus puissante, quoique subtile, qui existe.

— Veuillez excuser la brutalité de ma question, mais êtes-vous réellement venu ici pour me parler de la magie cosmique ?

— C'est vrai, je m'égare un peu. J'ai demandé à vous voir car Severus m'a rapporté un... incident, vous impliquant.

— Pardon ? Il me tend une embuscade, et vient ensuite se plaindre car je ne l'ai pas accueilli à bras ouverts ? J'ignore ce qu'il vous a dit, mais je suis certaine que c'est faux. Il n'est pas..." Elle s'interrompit juste à temps, pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur.

" Oui, il n'est pas quoi ?

— Je sais que vous lui faites confiance, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit... pas ce qu'il prétend être.

— Vous pensez qu'il abuse de ma confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je me pose des questions, voilà tout.

— Vous pensez qu'il est encore fidèle à Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et que toutes ses actions ont seulement vocation à perpétuer sa mémoire. Que si le jeune Harry Potter n'avait pas anéantit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Snape serait encore à son service ?

— Peut-être. Vous semblez avoir des éléments vous permettant de lui faire confiance. Mais comme je les ignore, je n'ai que votre parole.

— Qui n'est pas suffisante, visiblement." Le regard perçant d'Albus Dumbledore finit par lui faire rendre les armes.

— Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_Et oui, les chapitres sont un peu plus courts que d'habitude, mais j'espère que ce premier vous aura suffisamment intrigué. Avez-vous des idées sur ce que Severus pourrait lui vouloir ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu, pensez au petit mot qui fait plaisir à l'auteur et à dans deux semaines ! _


	2. Valse avec le Diable

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de Moonlight Shadow, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil très chaleureux que vous avez fait à ce nouveau projet ! Ce chapitre va permettre de répodre à certaines questions restées en suspens lors du chapitre précédent. Merci donc à Destrange, Elwenn Snape, Zeugma412, LambdaOfTheDeath et Manifestement-Malefoy. Vos retours étaient vraiment très gentils !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura-t-elle.

À ces mots, le regard du directeur se durcit. Il avait compté sur la confiance que la femme qui lui faisait face lui accordait pour mener ses projets à bien. Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant.

En cherchant les mots qui pourraient la convaincre, il se mit à la détailler. Depuis le temps qu'il la voyait tous les jours, il n'avait pas remarqué ces infimes changements, quelques rides étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux et des fils argentés s'étaient glissés dans sa chevelure ébène. Mais ce qui le frappa à cet instant était le regard qu'elle lui jetait, empli de lassitude mais aussi de défi. Chacun avait réagi différemment à la violence de la guerre, et pour Aurora Sinistra, elle lui avait paradoxalement permis de s'affirmer. Les combats lui avaient donné de l'assurance et la jeune fille timide de Serdaigle qu'il avait connue lorsqu'elle était étudiante était maintenant une femme accomplie qui n'avait plus peur de s'endurcir. Il tenta de se remémorer l'âge qu'elle avait, 50 ans, 55 ans ? Guère plus, il en était certain, mais il ne se souvenait plus très précisément.

"Aurora, Severus a fait des choix regrettables. Il a fait des erreurs et soyez assurée qu'il regrette chaque instant de sa vie de Mangemort. La Marque qu'il porte sur le bras est pour lui pire qu'une chaine. C'est un fardeau qu'il devra porter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Vous ne voudriez pas ajouter à ce poids, n'est-ce pas ?

— Permettez-moi de ne pas le plaindre. Comme nous tous, il a fait des choix et doit les assumer.

— Mais il a changé d'avis. Il est devenu espion pour notre camp, sans lui qui sait si la guerre ne continuerait pas à l'heure qu'il est ?

— Pourquoi lui ?

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi lui avez-vous pardonné, à lui ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas le seul Mangemort à être venu vous voir pour vous proposer ses services. Pourquoi a-t-il eu droit à votre clémence ?

— Je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il avait des... attaches, ce qui m'assurait qu'il voulait nous aider sincèrement." Elle lui jeta un regard lui montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. "Il a pris conscience de ses errements, et souhaite maintenant se mettre au service du bien. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu vous voir hier. Malheureusement, vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

— Que voulait-il ?

— Il a besoin de votre aide, pour l'un de ses projets. Il souhaite mettre au point une potion permettant de soigner les loups garous. Malheureusement, il ne parvient pas à finaliser la formule et pense que vous pourriez avoir les compétences qui lui manquent. Je ne peux pas vraiment entrer dans les détails, car l'art des Potion a toujours constitué mon talon d'Achille, y compris lorsque j'étais étudiant.

— Je ne pourrais certainement pas l'aider. Cette discipline n'a jamais été mon fort non plus, et si lui n'y parvient pas, comment pourrais-je être meilleure que lui ? Malgré ses très nombreux défauts, je ne peux pas nier qu'il a un don avec les potions.

— Aurora, je vous en prie. Laissez-le s'expliquer. Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter de l'aider, laissez-lui juste l'opportunité de vous présenter son problème. Une fois cela fait, vous prendrez votre décision, et je ne viendrai plus jamais vous ennuyer avec cela."

Le professeur d'Astronomie pinça les lèvres en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre déguisé. Elle hocha donc la tête. Elle l'écouterait, puis elle refuserait. Ainsi, plus personne ne viendrait la déranger à ce sujet.

...

La démarche raide, le visage totalement fermé, elle descendait les marches permettant d'accéder aux cachots. Aurora Sinistra avait profité du fait d'être dans la Grande Salle au rez-de-chaussée pour aller accomplir la tâche que le Directeur lui avait imposée. Elle n'allait pas en plus se fatiguer à redescendre de la tour d'Astronomie pour aller voir cet homme détestable et pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! Non, elle ferait ça le plus vite possible, comme on arrache un pansement, puis elle serait libre de s'en aller.

Alors qu'elle arrivait, elle entendit les raclements des tabourets sur le sol de pierre. Puis immédiatement après, les premiers élèves qui sortaient de la salle de classe. Certains la saluèrent, d'autres étaient trop irrités pour la remarquer en passant. Enfin, elle en remarqua un ou deux qui avaient pleuré récemment. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment le mal incarné, il n'était même pas capable d'assurer un cours sans terroriser ses élèves et elle était certaine que certains sabliers s'étaient considérablement allégés. Elle attendit que les derniers élèves soient sortis pour entrer à son tour. Occupé à ranger les fioles que les étudiants avaient déposées sur son bureau, il ne la remarqua pas immédiatement. Ce n'est que grâce à un léger toussotement qu'elle attira son attention. Il leva la tête, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant qui revenait pour quelque obscures raisons, mais lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de sa visiteuse, il cessa son rangement. Il était évident qu'il ne savait quelle attitude adopter et préférait lui laisser l'initiative.

"Professeur Snape. Le Directeur m'a ordonné de venir vous voir car vous avez quelque chose à me dire. Je vous écoute." Le ton était tranchant comme un vent d'hiver.

"Oui, en effet. Souhaitez-vous vous asseoir ?

— Je ne pense pas. Ce que vous avez à me dire ne nécessite certainement pas tant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saurez rester concis et efficace." Réprimant un soupir, Severus Snape abdiqua. Il ne devait pas perdre son calme, supporter cette colère qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement, et réussir à la convaincre, même si sa fierté devait en pâtir.

"Comme vous le souhaitez. Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a déjà expliqué ce dont il s'agissait ?

— Vaguement. Il n'est pas entré dans les détails mais vous travaillez sur la lycanthropie, et vous pensez que je peux avoir des connaissances utiles pour vous.

— C'est cela. Tous les essais que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent se sont terminés par des échecs. Soit le mélange n'était pas suffisamment stable, soit il était inefficace. Dans l'hypothèse où il n'était tout simplement pas mortel.

— Dois-je comprendre que des loups garous ont fait les frais de vos expérimentations ?

— Non, seulement des souris pour le moment.

— Je suppose que c'est déjà ça." En disant cela, son visage ne s'était pas détendu. "Bien, arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

— Je pense que les étoiles et notamment le cycle de la lune peuvent influencer la préparation de la potion. Malheureusement, j'ignore comment faire face à ce problème. Peut-être qu'en vous montrant certains de mes résultats, vous pourrez avoir une idée de la façon de procéder. Naturellement, vous seriez citée dans les éventuelles publications, en cas de succès.

— Non ! Il est hors de question que je sois citée pour quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas être associée à votre nom. Sous aucun prétexte. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Limpide." Il avait pensé tenir un argument de poids pour la faire accepter. Il l'avait encore une fois mal jugée. Cette femme n'attendait aucune reconnaissance, n'avait aucune ambition personnelle. Elle allait être une adversaire redoutable. A moins que... "Il en est sera fait selon votre souhait. Que pensez-vous des autres modalités ? Il s'agit d'une recherche expérimentale, déjà tentée par de nombreux autres potionnistes avant moi, sans succès. Il s'agit d'une opportunité unique de faire avancer la science et de changer la vie de nombreux loup-garou."

Elle cilla, c'était un bon signe.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ?" Demanda-t-elle. Instinctivement, il sentit que la réponse à cette question serait déterminante. Il choisit donc ses mots avec soin.

"La passion de la recherche, dans un premier temps. Etre le premier à résoudre un problème datant de plusieurs centaines d'années. Et puis... Comme vous n'avez pas manqué de le souligner, je suis un ancien (il insista sur ce mot) Mangemort. J'ai vu des choses innommables durant cette période, et l'ouvrage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait accomplir a Greyback et certains autres était au-delà de l'horreur. Combien de sorciers ont vu leur vie, ou celle de leurs proches basculer à cause de l'infection ? Je veux aider mes semblables en réparant un peu du tort que j'ai pu leur causer.

— Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile. Je vous connais depuis que vous avez onze ans, et vous n'avez jamais été altruiste. Vous ne pouvez pas changer ainsi.

— Je ne peux que vous donner ma parole. Si elle est insuffisante, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Mais sachez, madame, que lorsque l'on revient d'une horreur pareille, on change. J'ai pris conscience de tout le mal qui pouvait être enfermé dans un seul être. Je suis allé au bout des ténèbres et en suis revenu. Je suis devenu espion à la solde de l'Ordre de Dumbledore alors que mon Maitre était au sommet de sa puissance. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'il ne mette fin à la guerre par une victoire totale. Pourtant, j'ai pris ce risque car je faisais ce que je pensais être juste. Depuis ce jour, c'est ce que je m'applique à faire. Votre attitude, ainsi que celle de toutes les personnes qui me rejettent me fait penser que la tolérance prônée par Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas si universelle. Je souhaite réparer mes erreurs, je vous demande de l'aide et vous me rejetez par principe. Sans vous, je n'ai aucune chance d'aboutir à un résultat. Et vous le savez.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas certain d'en avoir un, même avec mon aide.

— C'est vrai, mais je pourrai alors dire que j'ai tout tenté." Le professeur d'Astronomie pinça les lèvres. Certains points de son plaidoyer avaient fait mouche. Mais tout de même, travailler avec un assassin, un voleur, un... un... Elle ne trouvait même pas les mots pour le qualifier. Au bout d'un long silence pesant, elle hocha légèrement la tête.

"C'est bon, je regarderai vos résultats. Si j'ai une idée, je vous en parlerai."

Severus laissa échapper un léger soupir. Enfin, elle acceptait. Il avait fallu qu'il fasse appel à toute la ruse du Serpentard en lui pour réussir à trouver les mots justes. Heureusement pour lui, le visage qu'elle arborait était assez expressif et il avait réussi à trouver la corde sensible qui la ferait accepter. Tel un joueur de piano virtuose, il avait tenté plusieurs approches, et avait adapté son discours en fonction des infimes variations de son visage. Ici un froncement de sourcil, il fallait rebrousser chemin, là un coin de lèvre qui se crispe, attention sujet sensible. Ou encore, les ailes du nez qui frémissent, c'était bon, il pouvait continuer sur cette voix. Souriant intérieurement, il prit sa baguette, la rangea dans sa manche et lui fit signe de le suivre dans son laboratoire privé.

Elle entra à sa suite. Il était déjà penché sur un tas de parchemins posés sur une paillasse. Comme elle aurait pu s'en douter, toute la pièce était parfaitement ordonnée, chaque instrument était rangé par ordre de taille et les ingrédients soigneusement étiquetés.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans cet antichambre de l'enfer, elle saisit les parchemins et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

"Excusez-moi, que faites-vous exactement ?" Demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix glaciale.

"Je vais aller les étudier, comme vous me l'avez demandé." Répondit-elle, d'un air surpris.

"Je préfèrerais qu'ils ne sortent pas de cette pièce. Il s'agit de travaux hautement confidentiels, je ne veux pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

"Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir rester ici pour les lire ?

— En effet."

Poussant un profond soupir, elle tira un tabouret de sous la paillasse et s'assit. Elle avait donné son accord et elle se devait donc respecter son engagement. Mais une fois cela fait, elle partirait pour ne plus jamais revoir ce sinistre personnage.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laissez unpetit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujour extremement plaisir !_

_A bientôt !_


	3. Dans l'antre du Diable

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre de Moonlight Shadow, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Je remercie vraiment ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ca me fait tellement plaisir : Destrange, Zeugma412 et LambdaOfTheDeath ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, j'espère que mon travail vous plait, et si vous voulez prendre la parole, même en MP, je discuterai avec vous avec plaisir :)_

_C'est donc effectivement la potion Tue-Loup qui est l'objet de leur attention. Ou plutôt, ce qu'ils espèrent être une potion Tue-Loup..._

_Je vous laisse lire et à plus tard !_

* * *

Comme elle s'y attendait, les notes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux étaient d'une précision admirable. L'écriture hérissée du Maitre des Potions s'étalait sur des dizaines de pages, dévoilant tout le cheminement de son travail. N'étant pas potionniste de formation, de nombreux termes lui échappaient, mais Aurora sentait malgré tout que le travail qu'elle était en train de découvrir pouvait compter parmi les plus grandes découvertes du siècle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration devant ces recherches.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le laboratoire, et elle sentait dans son dos le regard de son collègue lui brûler la nuque. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui finit par devenir insupportable.

"N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que rester ici à me surveiller ?"

La voix trainante de la Chauve-souris des Cachots lui répondit.

"Vous êtes actuellement en train de lire les résultats de mes recherches les plus secrètes, je ne vais donc pas vous laisser seule avec elles. Qui sait ce que vous pourriez en faire ?

— Comment ? Je..." L'indignation la faisait bafouiller. "Vous venez me supplier de vous aider, et maintenant vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Mais vous savez... Je suis d'accord avec vous, je représente un trop grand risque. Je vais donc arrêter de lire, et retourner dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ainsi, vous limiterez les risques d'espionnage.

— Non, attendez. Ne partez pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à demander de l'aide. Mais je vous fais confiance, si quelqu'un peut me donner une nouvelle piste de recherches, c'est vous. Lisez, s'il vous plait."

Elle se rassit alors pour terminer sa lecture, pendant que son vis-à-vis s'occupait à ranger le laboratoire. Celui-ci n'en avait aucunement besoin, mais cela lui donnait une contenance et rendant sa surveillance moins visible. Bientôt, seul le tintement des fioles qu'il dépoussiérait et le bruit des pages qui se tournent résonnèrent dans le laboratoire.

...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le professeur d'Astronomie releva la tête et s'étira le dos. Le travail que son collègue avait accompli était déjà extrêmement abouti, et il avait exploré toutes les idées qu'elle avait eues en lisant. Malgré toute la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait, elle sentait qu'elle devait passer outre et l'aider dans la mesure de ses moyens. Jamais les loups-garous n'avaient été aussi prêts d'avoir une potion susceptible de soulager leurs maux.

"Professeur Snape, je viens de terminer de lire vos travaux. Pouvez-vous m'accorder un peu de temps pour que je puisse réfléchir à tout cela ?

— Je n'attendais pas de réponse immédiate. Et s'il y en avait eu une, je m'en serais méfié. Vous en savez à présent autant que moi, tous mes espoirs reposent sur vous."

En remontant jusqu'à sa tour, les pensées d'Aurora tournoyaient. Ce qu'elle venait de lire montrait une réelle volonté de soigner la Lycanthropie, et devait représenter une somme énorme de travail. Pourtant, elle restait persuadée que l'homme avec qui elle venait de passer du temps était un sorcier trempé dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Comment ces deux aspects, le soigneur et le tortionnaire, pouvaient-ils cohabiter dans la même personne ?

Elle savait qu'il avait été mangemort, pourtant Dumbledore semblait lui faire une confiance aveugle. Pourquoi ? Les arguments qu'il avait utilisés pour la convaincre étaient rationnels et crédibles, mais dans sa bouche, ils sonnaient faux. Elle avait fait semblant d'y croire car elle avait fait une promesse au Directeur, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose d'autre se tramait dans le cerveau brillant de Severus Snape.

...

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre idée permettant d'améliorer la potion. Un matin, alors que le directeur de Serpentard s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle après avoir avalé son café noir, serré et sans sucre d'un trait, elle l'interpella.

"Professeur, je voudrais vous parler de votre projet concernant...

— Pas ici !" Siffla-t-il d'un air agacé. "Passez me voir dans mon bureau. Ce soir vous convient-il ?

— Hum, oui. Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

— Je ne tiens pas à parler de ce que je fais dans une salle remplie de personnes pouvant souhaiter me nuire. A ce soir, professeur."

Dans l'une de ses envolées de capes devenues légendaire, il quitta la table des professeurs pour rejoindre la porte menant aux cachots. Lorsqu'elle le voyait faire cela, elle devait s'efforcer de ne pas sourire. Elle se souvenait de lui, enfant malingre et chétif, qui rasait les murs pour éviter les altercations avec ses camarades. Elle l'avait toujours connu solitaire, très impopulaire, y compris dans sa propre maison et particulièrement irascible. Même à onze ans, il semblait toujours en train de fomenter quelques coups malveillants. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu Minerva pester à son sujet, et Horace tenter de le défendre mollement ? Enfin, pas toujours. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'en était lassé et ne prenait même plus la peine de préserver les apparences. Elle l'avait un peu perdu de vue après sa cinquième année, car il avait arrêté l'Astronomie, mais elle entendait encore régulièrement parler de lui et de ses conflits incessants avec les Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il est revenu après la guerre, il avait profondément changé. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait peut-être réussi là où Dumbledore avait échoué, et lui avait donné cette confiance en lui qui lui manquait. C'est avec un frisson d'horreur qu'elle n'osait s'imaginer comment il y était parvenu.

...

Comme convenu, elle passa le voir dans son bureau le soir même. Il l'attendait visiblement car la porte s'ouvrit à peine le premier coup frappé. Il se leva brusquement de son bureau et la guida jusqu'à son laboratoire. Fidèle à lui-même, pas un mot ne fut échangé, ni une salutation, ni un mot de bienvenue. Un pli barrait son front et il semblait fébrile, elle décida donc de lui pardonner son impolitesse pour cette fois. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était peut-être la clé qui lui permettrait de réussir là où tant d'autres avaient échoué. Une fois la porte soigneusement close, la voix du professeur de potion résonna enfin dans le silence du laboratoire :

"Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez montré. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le datura qui a l'action principale, mais il n'a pas suffisamment d'effet. C'est cela ?

\- En effet.

\- Si vous l'ajoutez en quantité plus importante, il devient toxique.

\- Voulez-vous en venir au fait, s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je pense qu'il faudrait le rendre plus efficace pour la même dose, et c'est là que la lune intervient.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le principe. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre idée certainement brillante." Elle nota la note légèrement ironique de son collègue, et hésita un instant à poursuivre. S'il se croyait si malin, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller seul. Puis elle repensa à tous les loups-garous que ces travaux pouvaient aider, et elle ravala la remarque acide qui lui brûlait la langue.

"Connaissez-vous les croyances liées aux pleines lunes ?

\- Certaines, oui. Pouvez-vous être plus spécifique ?

\- Chaque pleine lune est associée à certains symboles. La première après l'équinoxe d'automne est la lune du chasseur par exemple. J'ai fait quelques recherches, et savez-vous quel est le nom de la première de l'année ?

\- Non, je l'ignore.

\- La lune du loup. Peut-être qu'il y a un lien entre le symbole et les effets. Qu'en pensez-vous

\- La coïncidence est intéressante. Et si... Peut-être qu'en faisant..."

Le regard du sombre professeur commença progressivement à se faire lointain. La fièvre de la recherche s'emparait de lui. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions, marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, s'arrêtait parois en étouffant un juron lorsqu'une idée se révélait être un cul de sac. Soudain, il se mit à fouiller nerveusement autour de lui, saisit un parchemin chiffonné, effaça ce qui était noté dessus sans même vérifier ce dont il s'agissait. Il griffonna quelques notes, s'arrêta, reprenait, rayait d'un trait de plume rageur.

Aurora Sinistra ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la vision de ce chercheur en pleine réflexion. En attrapant quelques phrases au vol, elle sentait que son collègue méritait largement son titre de Maitre des Potions, et que ce qu'il marmonnait dépassait largement ses propres compétences. En jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il écrivait, elle reconnut quelques runes, des calculs d'arithmancie qui semblaient particulièrement ardus, et même ce qui ressemblait a du Globalebile.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, durant lesquels il n'avait pas prononcé la moindre parole à son intention, il releva brusquement la tête, semblant reprendre contact avec la réalité.

"Oh, vous êtes encore là ?

\- Hum, oui. Je ne savais pas si… vous pouviez encore avoir encore besoin de moi. Pour, je ne sais pas, des éclaircissements sur ce concept, ou...

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Bonne nuit, professeur."

Il baissa à nouveau la tête, cachant son visage ingrat derrière un rideau de cheveux gras, et elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus. Stupéfaite, elle venait de se faire congédier, et de la manière plus grossière qui soit.

Cet homme était vraiment un mufle ! Comment faisait-il pour réussir à l'énerver à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ? Elle sentait la colère et la frustration monter en elle à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait des cachots pour rejoindre ses appartements. Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle hésita un instant puis continua son ascension. Dans une telle colère, elle ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le sommeil. Elle devait d'abord se calmer, et quel meilleur endroit pour cela que le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, en pleine nuit, exposant le panorama le plus beau et le plus apaisant qu'elle connaissait ?

Le froid faisait sortir de la buée de sa respiration, mais devant elle s'offrait le parc du château, couvert de son blanc manteau d'hiver. Prenant de profondes inspirations, le calme qui l'entourait finit par l'apaiser. Mais enfin, comment ce diable d'homme pouvait-il être aussi brillant et en même temps aussi détestable ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Severus a encore réussi à l'énerver... Les personnages y mettent vraiment pas du leur pour faire avancer l'histoire, parfois. Mais j'spère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, laissez moi un petit mot, ils me font toujours extremement plaisir !_


	4. L'herbe au Diable

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite de Moonlight Shadow._

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Je ties à remercier chaleureusement les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit (ou long) mot sur le chapitre précédente : _Zeugma412_, _LambdaOfTheDeath_, _Destrange _et _Lux Coppola_ (bienvenue à toi). Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_Pour celles et ceux qui se posent la question, le datura dont il est question dans ce chapitre est aussi appelé l'herbe au Diable. Tout un programme, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je vais donc vous laisser avec ce chapitre _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'herbe au Diable**

"Professeur, je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point mon comportement a pu paraitre grossier." La voix qui s'éleva dans son dos le lendemain matin la fit sursauter. "Votre aide m'a été très précieuse, et je vous en remercie."

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà parti, dans un mouvement raide. Aurora Sinistra était parfaitement stupéfaite, pourquoi Severus Snape venait-il de s'excuser publiquement auprès d'elle, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait grossier envers un autre professeur ? Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, mais qui à cette table n'avait jamais eu affaire à son rude comportement ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle aperçut le clin d'œil du Directeur qu'elle comprit. Oui, bien sûr, c'était évident. Il s'était excusé parce qu'il y avait été contraint, pas parce qu'il le voulait. Encore une fois, il n'était pas sincère. Poussant un léger soupir, elle se leva pour quitter la table professorale, ayant à peine touché à son petit déjeuner et lui glissa en passant de façon à s'assurer qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

"Je ne vous ai aidé que parce que j'y avais été contrainte, pas parce que je le voulais. Je crois que nous sommes quittes sur ce point. Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec vous."

Elle s'éloigna avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, et seul le brouhaha de la Grande Salle se fit entendre. Elle allait devoir assurer ses cours le ventre vide, mais après avoir entendu ce sale serpent, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu avaler de plus. Mais pourquoi Albus Dumbledore s'encombrait-il d'un individu pareil ? Aussi...détestable, aussi... agaçant. C'était un mystère total.

Elle se rendit dans la salle des professeurs pour récupérer ses affaires de cours, pensant qu'elle serait déserte. Malheureusement pour elle, un autre professeur était présent...

"Mais enfin, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je voulais vous parler.

\- Vous étiez dans la Grande Salle, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici avant moi ? Et puis, non, je refuse de vous parler !"

Ramassant ses affaires à la hâte, elle évita son regard au maximum. Sa seule présence lui donnait des envies violentes. Il posa la main sur un paquet de copies qu'elle voulait récupérer pour l'obliger à lui parler, mais elle était dans un tel état de colère qu'elle dégaina sa baguette d'un geste vif et lança un maléfice cuisant sur la main coupable. La retirant brutalement en étouffant un juron, il finit par capituler, sentant qu'un duel dans la salle des professeurs risquait d'être difficile à garder secret.

"Attendez, écoutez-moi. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. C'est vrai que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de m'excuser pour hier soir, mais c'était maladroit de ma part de vous le faire sentir. Je sais qu'il vous a forcée à m'aider, mais je vous assure que c'est pour la bonne cause. Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, et je voudrais que... Votre aide m'a été précieuse et j'ai continué mes recherches après votre départ hier. J'ai prévu d'aller récolter des ingrédients après-demain soir, est ce que vous voulez m'accompagner ?"

Face à cette proposition aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, elle le dévisagea. Etait-il sincère ou la manipulait-il une fois de plus ? Les yeux noirs étaient impénétrables. Son visage impassible ne laissait filtrer aucune information. Il savait qu'elle le jaugeait, mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage. L'accent de sincérité qui avait percé dans ses derniers mots finit par la convaincre.

"C'est d'accord. Je vais vous faire confiance pour cette fois. Après tout, quels risques y aurait-il à se promener en pleine nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, avec un ancien mangemort à qui je viens de lancer un sort ?

\- Aucun, en effet. Le directeur sera au courant, et si je reviens seul, je risque fort de finir à Azkaban. Vous pouvez donc vous sentir en sécurité."

Comme pour sceller leur accord, il finit par l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Elle était déjà en retard pour ses premiers cours de la matinée, elle le laissa donc faire pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

…

Pendant les deux jours suivants, la proposition continua de lui tourner dans la tête. Malgré toutes ses assurances, il était tout de même risqué de partir avec lui. Cent fois, elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Et cent fois, elle avait fini par se raisonner. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se prépara après le diner. Elle s'emmitoufla chaudement dans une cape doublée, mit ses gants en peau de dragon et une écharpe ensorcelée pour rester toujours chaude. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps leur petite expédition risquait de durer, elle préférait donc être prévoyante.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à 21 heures dans le hall d'entrée du château, et avec la ponctualité qui le caractérisait, le maître des potions arriva à l'heure dite.

"Comme vous le savez certainement, la pleine lune est pour ce soir et nous devons nous dépêcher de récolter les ingrédients, sinon, nous devrons attendre la prochaine lune du loup, dans un an.

\- Que devrons-nous trouver ?

\- Comme vous l'avez souligné, le datura est l'un de principal composant nécessaire à la confection de cet essai. Nous allons donc nous concentrer spécifiquement sur lui.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas suffisant ? Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de ramasser tous les ingrédients de la nouvelle composition, pour être sûrs ?

\- Ce serait plus prudent, en effet mais aussi une indéniable perte de temps. Les potions obéissent à certaines règles, et mes calculs me permettent de déduire que seul le datura bénéficiera d'une récolte spécifique. Maintenant que vous connaissez les détails de notre expédition, pouvons-nous y aller ?"

Ouvrant la grande porte dans un geste théâtral, ils sortirent tous les deux. Aurora réprima un frisson lorsqu'une bourrasque glaciale souffla.

Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse, un peu plus loin, les traces d'une bataille de boules de neiges étaient visibles. Des élèves avaient dû passer l'après-midi ici. La pleine lune leur permettait d'avancer sans difficultés, la lumière scintillant sur la neige.

Concentrés sur leur progression difficile dans la forêt dense, la voix grave de Severus la surprit :

"Pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas m'aider ?

\- Pardon ? Eh bien, la raison me parait évidente.

\- Pas pour moi.

\- Je crois que votre comportement depuis que j'ai commencé à vous aider parle de lui-même. Vous êtes odieux, sarcastique et vous prenez plaisir à blesser les autres. Vous n'avez aucune reconnaissance et vous vous comportez avec votre entourage sans la moindre considération. Cela vous suffit-il ou je dois encore préciser mon propos ?

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne agréable, mais vous étiez prête à laisser tous les loups-garous pâtir de leurs problèmes plutôt que de m'aider ?

\- Ma présence ici est la preuve que non. Le professeur Dumbledore vous fait confiance, je fais donc en sorte de supporter votre présence, mais je ne vous aide pas pour vous ou pour votre gloire. Seuls les loups garous ont de l'importance à mes yeux en ce moment.

\- Je vois." Répondit-il d'un ton polaire. "Pourquoi leur sort est-il si important pour vous ?

\- Vous-Savez-Qui s'est servi d'eux pour combattre certains opposants en faisant pression sur leur famille. Des innocents ont été victimes de ces actions impardonnables. Si je peux aider à améliorer leur vie, j'accepte le désagrément de votre présence.

\- En avez-vous connu personnellement ?

\- Des loups garous ? Non, fort heureusement, aucun de mes proches n'a eu à subir cette malédiction. Et vous ?

\- Ah ! Les voilà !" Dit-il en montrant des buissons à quelques mètres d'eux. En s'approchant, Aurora reconnu effectivement les plantes qu'elle avait vues dans ses livres lors de ses recherches quelques jours auparavant. Leur santé éclatante en ce mois de janvier formait un contraste étonnant avec le reste de la forêt.

" Comment peuvent-elles être en fleurs alors que nous sommes en hiver ? Les datura sont des plantes qui fleurissent en été." Demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

" Vous êtes encore étonnée par tout ce que la magie peut faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer qu'elle répond à des règles strictes. La vie ne peut pas être créée, c'est impossible et vous le savez.

\- En effet, elle ne peut pas être créée _ex nihilo_, mais elle peut être encouragée. Je suis venu hier avec une potion de croissance. Les plants que vous voyez n'étaient pas là avant mon intervention. Je suis heureux de voir que mon idée a fonctionné. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps entre le moment où vous avez eu votre idée et ce soir. J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, mais les choses ont évoluées comme je l'entendais." Ajouta-t-il d'un air assez satisfait.

A son grand désarroi, Aurora dut reconnaitre qu'il avait été plus prévoyant qu'elle. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les plants qu'elle avait réalisé la stupidité de leur démarche. Aller récolter des fleurs en plein mois de janvier était une idée ridicule. Malgré toute l'animosité qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était brillant. Elle devait admettre sa victoire, non seulement il avait prévu mais avait aussi trouvé le moyen de contourner l'obstacle.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir de papoter avec vous._

_La fin de ce chapitre est un peu brutale, mais le suivant reprendra exactement à cet endroit là, donc pas de panique ^^._

_A bientôt pour la suite de cette petite expédition nocturne !_


	5. Le valet du Diable

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite de Moonlight Shadow. Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent et j'espère qu'il répondera à certaines des questions que vous vous posez._

_Merci infiniment aux lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes beaucoup trop gentils : Destrange, Zeugma412, Lux Coppola et LambdaOfTheDeath. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de lire le petit OS publié la semaine dernière "Sous le saule" : Smilarah, Zeugma412 et LambdaOfTheDeath._

_Après tous ces remerciements dignes des discours interminables des Oscars, je vous laisse lice ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Le valet du Diable**

Accroupit dans la neige, Severus récoltait avec toute la minutie dont il était capable les précieuses fleurs. Il sentait le regard de sa collègue peser sur son dos, et bien qu'il n'apprécie absolument pas cette situation, il préféra garder le silence. Lorsqu'il était étudiant, il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais tourner le dos à des menaces potentielles. Il faisait toujours en sorte de savoir exactement qui était où pour pouvoir réagir instantanément en cas d'attaque. Cette habitude lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises pendant la guerre, mais elle pouvait devenir un peu gênante en période de paix.

Il se faisait violence pour rester immobile et se concentrer sur sa récolte, mais il savait que sa volonté ne serait bientôt plus suffisante. Il fallait qu'il sache où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et éventuellement la faire se déplacer pour revenir dans son champ de vision.

"Vous me demandiez tout à l'heure si mes proches avaient été attaqués par Greyback. Ce n'était pas un proche, mais c'est effectivement pour cela que je fais des recherches." Ah ! La manœuvre avait fonctionné. En attirant son attention, elle s'était mise en mouvement pour mieux le voir, et revenait donc dans son champ de vision.

"Qui était-ce ?

\- Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas révéler son identité. Il est déclaré auprès du ministère, mais ce n'est pas à moi de révéler sa condition au reste du monde sorcier. S'il le fait un jour, ce dont je doute fort, alors je pourrai en parler librement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas l'intégralité de votre carnet d'adresse, mais c'est possible oui."

Aurora réprima un frisson en entendant ces mots. Elle commença à chercher mentalement qui parmi ses connaissances s'absentait chaque mois, pendant la période de la pleine lune. Non, personne ne correspondait à cette description. Elle demanda alors :

"Mais si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de proche, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à l'aider ? C'est pour l'amour de la recherche ?

\- Oui, il y a un peu de ça. Je... Lorsque j'étais adolescent, j'ai été attaqué par un loup-garou...

\- Vous êtes un lycanthrope ?" Hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir son mouvement de recul.

" Bien sûr que non. Si j'en étais un, je ne serais pas en train de discuter avec vous ce soir. Je serais plutôt occupé à chasser. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Oh... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Je suis désolée." Marmonna-t-elle. Elle réalisait la bêtise qu'elle venait de prononcer, et rougit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et se mit que la légende disant qu'il y avait des loups garous dans la Forêt Interdite était fausse.

" Non, j'ai été secouru avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Si d'autres maitres des potions avaient pris la peine de s'intéresser sérieusement à ce problème, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans une telle situation. Je travaille donc pour l'avenir."

Elle se tenait à présent à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa droite. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait la voir et se rendre compte qu'elle continuait à le détailler. Elle cherchait sûrement à savoir si ce qu'il lui disait était vrai. Sa rencontre avec Lupin dans la cabane Hurlante quelques années plus tôt était encore un souvenir douloureux, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu voir pendant la guerre. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en hurlant dans le dortoir souterrain des Serpentard ? Pendant longtemps, son épouvantard avait été un loup-garou et malgré la gloire qu'il pourrait tirer d'une telle invention, c'était véritablement le bien être de ces malades et de leurs potentielles victimes qui le poussait à continuer ses recherches.

Le lendemain de cet incident, il s'était retrouvé seul avec son agresseur dans l'infirmerie et le regard que le Gryffondor lui avait lancé était suffisamment éloquent. Il était aussi victime que lui, mais devait en plus supporter le poids de la culpabilité. Sa haine contre les Maraudeurs avait encore grimpé d'un cran ce jour-là, pour leur stupidité incommensurable et leur instinct de conservation inexistant. Enfin, c'était avant que Dumbledore ne vienne lui faire la morale pour l'empêcher d'ébruiter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit. L'injustice de la situation l'avait totalement anéanti.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'en avait pas cessé de couper soigneusement les fleurs de datura. La petite pochette qu'il avait accrochée à sa ceinture était maintenant remplie de cette précieuse récolte. Il en avait cueilli largement plus que nécessaire, mais il fallait se donner la possibilité de faire plusieurs essais.

Satisfait, il se releva et épousseta la neige qui était restée accrochée à ses genoux. D'un signe de tête, il invita sa collègue à le suivre pour revenir au château. Par chance, ils n'avaient croisé aucun des animaux féroces qui peuplaient habituellement cet endroit. Il posa sa baguette sur sa paume et d'un sort informulé chercha à se repérer. Elle tourna quelques instants avant de se stabiliser vers le nord. D'un pas décidé, il commença à marcher.

…

« Comment avez-vous fait ?

Le silence, rompu seulement par le bruit de leurs pas avançant péniblement dans l'épaisse Forêt Tnterdite lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Elle reprit donc un peu plus fort :

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour lui échapper ?

\- J'avais mes raisons.

\- Dites-moi. Pourquoi vous ? Etes-vous le seul à avoir voulu lui tourner le dos ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire. Peut-être que la différence entre ceux qui ont échoués et moi est que je ne lui ai jamais tourné le dos. Je lui ai fait face, jusqu'au bout, pour mieux le faire chuter. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

\- J'ai mes raisons." Répondit Aurora Sinistra sèchement.

Ils avancèrent encore pendant quelques minutes mais n'y tenant plus, elle reprit.

"J'ai connu quelqu'un qui est devenu l'une des leurs. Je voulais savoir si elle n'est jamais revenue parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, ou si elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cultivait une passion pour le secret, à tous les niveaux. Nous ne connaissions ni nos noms ni nos visages. J'ai pu identifier certains de mes camarades, mais ils sont rares. Qui était-ce ?"

Elle répondit d'un murmure si bas qu'il crut d'abord ne pas avoir compris.

"Ma sœur. Elle s'est engagée peu après la mort de son mari, tué accidentellement par un moldu. Elle a commencé à aller très mal, mais nous ne nous en sommes pas rendu compte. Lorsque nous avons compris, il était trop tard et elle avait déjà commencé à faire de nouvelles connaissances.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- Lorsque la guerre s'est terminée, j'espérais la revoir, mais elle n'est jamais réapparue.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Vesper. C'était ma sœur cadette."

En entendant ce nom, Severus sentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Dans quelles circonstances avait-il entendu ce nom ? Les souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes. C'était quelques mois avant la chute du Maitre. Une réunion exceptionnelle avait été organisée et presque tous les mangemorts avaient été convoqués. C'était un fait suffisamment rare pour être marquant. Le nom prononcé par la voix glacée du Seigneur résonna dans son esprit, puis une frêle silhouette se dessina dans sa mémoire. Prostrée devant le trône du Maitre, elle tremblait violemment. Lorsque tout le monde fut rassemblé autour du mangemort agenouillé, la voix aigu et glacée résonna à nouveau, se lançant dans l'un de ces discours pompeux et interminables. Mais à mesure qu'il parlait, Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le mangemort agenouillé avait tenté de trahir et devait maintenant en subir le prix.

"Vesper Dearborn, tu as failli à la tâche que je t'avais donnée. Mais pire que tout, tu as voulu nous quitter, me trahir alors que je t'avais ouvert les bras. Je sais que mes autres Mangemorts ne sont pas aussi faibles que toi, mais il ne sera pas superflu de leur rappeler pourquoi ils me doivent une loyauté et une obéissance totale et tu vas m'aider à leur faire comprendre. _Crucio_"

S'ensuivit l'une des séances de torture les plus insoutenables qu'il ait eu à voir. La pauvre Vesper avait subi mille tortures avant de finalement succomber, sous les yeux horrifiés des Mangemorts qui l'entouraient. Même les plus fanatiques ne pouvaient cacher le dégout et le choc que ce qu'ils venaient de voir leur avait inspiré.

Severus en particulier avait entendu ces cris résonner dans ses cauchemars pendant longtemps. Lorsque cette soirée avait eu lieu, il avait commencé à renseigner l'Ordre du Phénix depuis à peine quelques semaines et il réalisait vraiment à quel point la marge de manœuvre dont il disposait était étroite, et à quelles extrémités le Maitre était capable de se rendre pour s'assurer de la fidélité de ses partisans. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos lorsque ses souvenirs affluèrent. Utilisant une fois de plus ses talents d'occlumens pour garder son calme, il prononça d'une voix égale :

"J'ai effectivement entendu parler d'elle. Elle est morte au cours d'une mission, probablement blessée ou tuée par un Auror. Elle est morte sur le coup, et ne s'est sûrement rendu compte de rien."

A ces mots, il entendit les pas derrière lui s'arrêter. Légèrement surpris, il s'arrêta à son tour pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se retourna et le visage bouleversé d'Aurora Sinistra fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi, la douleur se disputait à la gratitude sur son visage habituellement serein. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle murmura :

"Merci."

D'un léger hochement de tête, il lui confirma qu'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

* * *

_Et voila, ce chapitre est terminé. Si le coeur vous en dit, je vous invite à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis vraiment curieuse d'avoir vos réactions :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	6. Le diable avance toujours masqué

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Moonlight Shadow. J'espère qu'il répondra à toutes les questions que vous vous posiez._

_Merci beaucoup à LambdaOfTheDeath, Zeugma412 et Destrange. Merci aussi à celles/ceux qui m'ont mis en favorite ou follow. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir aussi !_

_Trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le Diable avance toujours masqué**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin en ayant l'impression qu'une horde de trolls dansait la samba dans son crâne, Aurora Sinistra regretta son expédition nocturne de la veille. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il semblait qu'elle avait attrapé un bon rhume qui allait rendre sa journée abominable. Malheureusement, la seule façon efficace de se soigner étant la Pimentine, elle se demanda brièvement si avoir de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles serait un prix trop élevé pour sa tranquillité.

Avec un gémissement, elle se leva et se prépara à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Le week-end, celle-ci restait ouverte un peu plus tard pour les élèves retardataires, mais elle ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder.

Curieusement, elle se sentait légèrement rassérénée. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa sœur était probablement morte, mais rester dans l'incertitude était pire que tout. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et qu'elle n'avait pas souffert inutilement. Ses idées l'avaient conduite à sa perte et son ralliement au Seigneur des Ténèbres était une chose qu'Aurora ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Mais elle restait sa sœur, celle avec qui elle avait grandi, celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter leur histoire commune, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait après être passé dans les ténèbres. Elles n'avaient pas été élevées dans ces idées intolérantes mais lorsqu'elle avait découvert la Marque sur son bras, elle s'était sentie profondément trahie. Après cela, elles n'avaient plus eu de contacts, mais elle restait sa sœur et elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Vesper...

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle remarqua qu'elle est presque pleine. Habituellement, elle se levait plus tôt le samedi matin et venait avant la plupart des élèves. Malgré tout, elle parvint à trouver une dernière place libre à la table des professeurs. Sans surprise, elle se situait à côté de l'acariâtre Maître des Potions. Même si il n'était pas professeur depuis longtemps, les autres membres du personnel avaient rapidement remarqué qu'il était encore moins sociable le matin que le reste du temps, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ils faisaient donc en sorte d'éviter de s'asseoir à côté de lui avant qu'il n'ait bu ses deux cafés serrés.

Malgré la réussite de leur expédition, il n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur pour autant. Elle se contenta donc du strict minimum :

"Bonjour Professeur."

Ne s'attendant pas à la moindre réponse, au mieux un vague grognement, elle fut stupéfaite d'entendre un poli :

"Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Euh, bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

\- Etes-vous malade ? Vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- J'ai peut être pris froid hier, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Avez-vous prit de la Pimentine ? J'en ai fait pour l'infirmerie, je pourrais vous en fournir une dose si vous le souhaitez."

Aurora faillit lâcher sa tasse de thé en entendant cela. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Etait-il en train de lui proposer de l'aide spontanément ? Elle devait encore être en train de rêver. Mais voyant qu'il la regardait fixement, elle comprit qu'il attendait une véritable réponse.

"Je n'aime pas trop utiliser cette potion. J'ai fait cette erreur une fois au début de ma carrière, mais il est totalement impossible d'assurer un cours avec les oreilles qui fument.

\- J'ai développé une version de ce remède qui n'a pas cet effet secondaire. En modifiant légèrement la composition, on obtient une potion moins spectaculaire mais tout à fait efficace. Je vous en ferrai parvenir une dose dans la journée.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part. Mais pourquoi continuez-vous à produire celle avec des effets secondaires plutôt que celle-ci ?

\- Les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à trouver amusant de voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de leur interlocuteur."

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, une expression totalement stupéfaite sur le visage :

"C'est pour vous moquer d'eux ? Etes-vous sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus."

En se levant pour quitter la table, il lui fit comprendre que la discussion était terminée. Achevant rapidement son petit déjeuner, elle quitta la salle quelques minutes après lui pour retourner dans ses appartements. Aucune sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'était prévue pour ce week-end, elle aurait donc tout le temps nécessaire pour corriger les copies de ses élèves de troisième année, puis de préparer un cours pour ceux de cinquième.

S'asseyant à son bureau, elle attira le tas de parchemin et armée d'une plume et d'encre rouge, elle commença le long et fastidieux travail qui allait certainement lui prendre des heures. En lisant les premières copies, elle fut surprise, celles-ci étaient assez bonnes et les élèves avaient travaillé sérieusement. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral, ce qu'elle faisait avec eux commençait à porter ses fruits.

Elle fut cependant brusquement interrompue par des coups secs frappés à sa fenêtre. Un hibou moyen duc, au plumage mordoré tapait impatiemment en la regardant de ses grands yeux jaunes. Il tenait un petit colis attaché à la patte qui se balançait doucement au rythme des rafales de vents à l'extérieur.

En ouvrant la fenêtre, une bourrasque fit tomber un bloc de neige, qui finit par s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit mat. D'un mouvement de baguette négligent, elle le fit disparaître avant de reporter son attention vers le hibou. Celui-ci s'était posé sur son bureau et attendait qu'elle daigne s'occuper de lui. Le paquet était accompagné d'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel une seule ligne d'une écriture hérissée s'étalait :

_Je m'en voudrais de priver vos élèves de leur professeure d'Astronomie. Bon rétablissement. SS_

Sans la moindre surprise, la potion fit immédiatement effet et elle sentit le brouillard dans lequel elle flottait depuis le matin se lever progressivement quelques minutes seulement après avoir avalé la potion. Griffonnant un mot de remerciement, elle renvoya le hibou et reprit ses corrections. Curieusement, il lui semblait que les copies qu'elle lisait à présent étaient de moins bonne qualité. Son refroidissement avait dû affecter ses capacités de jugement plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle décida de rester dans ses appartements pendant le reste du week-end. Elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire à l'extérieur et les courants d'air froids qui régnaient dans les couloirs du château la dissuadèrent définitivement de sortir. Elle ne prit pas non plus la peine de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, elle pourrait prétexter un aggravement de son rhume car elle sentant que son collègue ne la trahirait pas sur ce sujet.

Ce n'est qu'en réapparaissant le lundi matin qu'elle croisa le regard si noir de Severus Snape. Il la suivit du regard pendant tout son trajet entre la porte d'entrée et la table des professeurs. Encore une fois, la seule place disponible était à côté de lui. Personne n'avait remarqué le petit manège du professeur de Potions et seule Minerva McGonagall adressa un petit sourire contrit à Aurora Sinistra, navrée pour elle d'avoir à supporter l'humeur détestable du directeur de Serpentard.

"La potion ne vous pas convenue ?

\- Pardon ? Si, bien sûr. Je vous remercie encore, vous avez sauvé mon week-end.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous terrée dans vos appartements ?

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir. Vous étiez inquiet ?" Demanda-t-elle, un peu stupéfaite.

"Non, absolument pas. J'ai moi-même passé une grande partie de mon temps dans mon laboratoire pour faire avancer notre...projet. C'est Monsieur le Directeur qui m'a demandé de vos nouvelles ce matin et m'a informé de votre absence.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avoir demandé ? Comment auriez-vous pu le savoir ?

\- Je suis la dernière personne à vous avoir vue vivante, comme disent les moldus. J'étais donc le principal suspect.

\- Il pensait que vous m'aviez fait du mal ?

\- Manifestement." Ce mot lui arracha un rictus amer. Le directeur disait qu'il lui faisait confiance, mais il le surveillait quand même de très près. Sentant qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder sur le sujet, Aurora demanda :

"Et êtes-vous satisfait de l'avancer de votre projet ?

\- Plutôt, oui. J'ai fait quelques avancées majeures récemment et je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but. Il reste encore de nombreuses étapes, mais le mélange est stable et réagit correctement.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis très...

\- Je préfère éviter de me réjouir trop vite. Rien n'est encore acquis et la plus grande prudence est de rigueur. Les tests sur les sujets vont peut-être anéantir tous nos efforts.

\- Vous avez trouvé des personnes volontaires pour faire les tests ?

\- Compte tenu de ma réputation, nous avons décidé avec le professeur Dumbledore de ne pas révéler mon nom aux sujets. Il a de nombreux contacts parmi les victimes de... Greyback" Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot en faisant en sorte de masquer son visage avec ses cheveux afin de ne permettre à personne de lire sur ses lèvres.

Elle comprenait la raison de sa discrétion, mais cette contrainte devait être un sérieux frein à l'avancée de ses recherches. Même si c'était lui qui avait fait la plus grosse partie du travail, elle se sentait progressivement gagnée par le défi que la recherche présentait. S'il parvenait à accomplir son objectif, il rendrait la vie de dizaines de loup-garou bien moins pénible. La laissant terminer son repas, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un seul mot pour le reste de l'équipe enseignante.

…

Un an. Il lui avait fallu un an pour parvenir à une formule stable et efficace. Il avait fallu revoir ses ambitions à la baisse car si la transformation ne pouvait toujours pas être évitée, les lycanthropes gardaient tout de même l'esprit lucide et pouvaient continuer à contrôler leur corps. Ce n'était pas la solution miracle qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était tout de même une avancée majeure dans le domaine.

Au fil des mois, il avait tenu sa collègue au courant des aléas du projet. Toujours à mots couverts car ils ne se voyaient qu'à l'heure des repas. Elle seule était au courant de son projet, elle y avait contribué et était en droit de savoir.

Et ce soir, il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Il frappa à sa porte en repensant à l'année précédente, la première fois où il lui avait demandé de l'aide et l'échec cuisant qu'il avait essuyé.

"Severus ? Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-elle en le voyant seul dans ce couloir.

"J'aimerais vous parler. Sans risque d'être entendu."

A son visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude, elle comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Elle se recula pour lui laisser le passage.

"Je sors d'une réunion avec le Directeur," Commença-t-il d'une voix sourde, "au sujet de la potion contre la lycanthropie. Elle est à présent quasiment terminée et je comptais la rendre publique dans les prochaines semaines. Mais il a refusé.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour la même raison qui m'empêchait de faire mes essais : ma réputation. Il pense que les patients pourraient douter de l'efficacité de ma découverte.

\- Mais vous avez fait des tests depuis un an. Cette potion fonctionne parfaitement.

\- Bien sûr que oui, je sais bien qu'elle est efficace !

\- Il ne vous demande tout de même pas de la garder secrète, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Il pense proposer la composition à un autre potionniste, qui revendiquerait mon travail.

\- Mais… C'est totalement injuste ! Comment peut-il vous demander cela ? Vous avez passé des mois à travailler dessus.

\- Je le sais. Selon lui, je ne peux pas rendre ma découverte publique moi-même, et je ne peux pas non plus la garder secrète alors que j'ai le moyen de soigner des patients. La seule solution à ses yeux est de demander à un prête-nom."

Au ton de sa voix, elle comprit que malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition du directeur.

"Il a peut-être raison. C'est injuste, mais vous ne faites pas ces recherches pour la gloire, non ? Vous ne vouliez pas travailler pour l'avenir et éviter de nouvelles attaques ?

\- Si, bien sûr."

Il poussa un profond soupir en réalisant qu'elle avait raison. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait en penser, sa satisfaction personnelle était à reléguer au second plan, et donner la priorité au succès de la potion. C'était le principal.

"Vous avez raison. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangée à une heure pareille. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que le directeur ait toutes les informations nécessaires pour que cette potion soit correctement présentée au public. Souhaitez-vous que je vous cite ?

\- Lorsque j'ai accepté de vous aider, cela faisait partie de mes conditions. Je ne veux pas que mon nom apparaisse, encore moins maintenant que je sais comment les choses vont se passer.

\- Bien. Comme vous voudrez. Bonne soirée, professeur."

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aussi, elle referma la porte derrière lui. Cet homme n'était pas agréable, ni aimable, mais ce qui lui arrivait ce soir devait être atrocement blessant.

…

Il a fallu un an supplémentaire pour que le remède soit enfin commercialisé. Une cérémonie a été organisée à cette occasion. Toute la fine fleur des potionnistes et des guérisseurs est réunie pour célébrer cette avancée majeure dans la médicomagie. Damoclès Belby vient de terminer son discours de présentation et les applaudissements jaillissent de la foule. Le directeur a demandé à son vieil ami de revendiquer la paternité de la potion à la place du maître des potions de Poudlard. D'abord réticent à l'idée de prendre à son compte la découverte de Severus, il a fini par se rendre aux arguments d'Albus Dumbledore. Il sourit à la foule car il sait que cette découverte le rendra immensément célèbre mais je le vois aussi qui jette régulièrement des coups d'œil à mon voisin, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de cette injustice.

Le vacarme que fait cette respectable assemblée nous submerge comme une vague irrépressible. Un bref coup d'œil autour de moi, tout le monde est debout autour de nous. Severus Snape me regarde, je lui souris pour lui montrer mon soutien, son visage insondable ne laisse rien paraître, mais il doit bouillir intérieurement. Je l'encourage du regard à se lever lui aussi et à applaudir. Il doit affronter ce dernier sacrifice aux bonnes manières puis nous partirons, c'est certain.

Un jour, il sera correctement réhabilité et le monde sorcier découvrira, stupéfait, ce qu'il lui devait.

* * *

_Ca y est, le monde sait ce qu'il doit à Severus et que la potion Tue-Loup n'est pas une invention de Damoclès Belby..._

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi la publication de cette fic, j'espère que la fin est à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les retours des lecteurs sont précieux pour les auteurs. Ils permettent de nous améliorer et de nous motiver._

_J'ai plusieurs projets en écriture. Pendant les vacances, je publierai plusieurs textes courts et des OS. Une nouvelle fic commencera en Aout et un autre en Septembre. _

_Merci encore et à bientôt !_

_Lycoris_


End file.
